The Adventures of the Yggdrasyl Players
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: An OP Teenager reincarnated as a Solo Heir Of the High class Nobles in the world of Overlord ( Before same year where Yggdrasyl released ). Smart , Cold , Villain, Op ( maybe ) Fallen Seraphim ( Thats a thing Right...? ) Mc Multiverse type. Ps: No cliches i repeat, no cliche first world is [ Classified ]


**A.N : **I'll be honest, I literally have no Idea about the history of Yggdrasyl from Overlord, the first part of it is 'burrowed' from a certain Author named as **TheGoodDoggo **( seriously try reading his overlord x Fate Fanfic it's very good, one of the authors inspired me )

But the rest is mine, All I 'burrowed' is the introduction ( I swear its only 100ish words )

This is an Multiverse type of fic, which includes other Anime and Movies like

Akame ga kill and Supernatural series.

by the way Mc personality is.

Neat/Clean freak

Cold

Paranoid

Rational

Anti social

Socially awkward

A bit Chuunibyu

Rare Items Collector

* * *

**Warning: English is my 3rd language so don't expect me to be perfect or good in terms of English Words or Grammar. **

* * *

Dislikes :

Overly hero type personalities

dense people

Crowded places

Weak ( The Mental/personality type )

Cowards

Cliché Scenarios / people

Dirty Places

Idiots

Mangoes

* * *

Likes :

White Theme / coluors

All type of Ice creams ( No Mangoes!!! )

Strong opponents

Novels/Fanfiction/Books

Gold or Expensive Items

Rare Mythological Items

Puns

Anime

New Magics

Knowledge

Love ones

Snow/Ice/ and Cold places

* * *

Niflheim, sometime also called Mist World.

A realm of primordial ice cold and darkness, held the frozen river of Élivágar and the well of Hvergelmir, the origin of all the rivers. The chill in the air was so strong that even some immortal beings didn't dare to venture.

Niflheim was the second of the two primordial realms to emanate out of Ginnugagap, the other one being Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Between these two realms of cold and heat, creation began when Niflheim's water mixed with the heat of Muspelheim to form a place that later became Hel.

Or so the myth said.

The current place that was also called Niflheim was priming with monsters and activities.

Big and small, all kind of vicious beasts was roaring to the heaven and slaughtering anything that moved in their sight.

Each and every one of them was of immense power, they can be a disaster by themselves alone. ( Level 70~90 )

Copses were littered the frozen landscape, blood of various colors and properties painted it a twisted picture of madness and carnage.

The monsters weren't the only force presented here.

Countless warriors and heroes from all the realms had gathered here in preparation for the last big fight of their world YGGDRASIL, a DMMO-RPG.

The game was a big succeed since its release in 2126 by a Japanese Developer. YGGDRASIL had many big worlds and a lot of mysteries for the players to discover. The only instruction of the game was the controls, everything else was all left to the players to decide, be it good or bad based entirely on their ability in the real world.

Infamous as the game was, the freedom of choices and the degree of customization made it so popular that when the word DMMO-RPG was mentioned people immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

But good thing cannot last forever. In the year 2138, the game had lost its previous vibrancy it once had. As a result, the remaining players still playing YGGDRASIL had to meet their final day of the 12 years old game.

Despite the depressing news of the closure, some of the players continued to play with more vigor in the last month of the game.

The reason they hadn't give up and quitted the game to move on a new one was because of a sudden announcement of the GM to all players in the form of a quest.

This type of quest could be considered a World Quest. The content of the quest mentioned that:

'A new World Enemy has appeared in the world of Niflheim.

The World Champion of Niflheim had fallen and become a world class disaster.

Warriors of all realms!

Take up arm and slay the World Enemy:

God Slayer :

The 1st White Fallen Seraphim Of Yggdrasyl

**Eis Von Schnee**

Reward: All your (or your guild) money will be multiplied by **10**.'

For all the players, the reward money had no meaning when the game was going to close down. However, the aspect of finishing the game and quitting with a bang tickled them.

Also they were all curious as to how could the World Champion of Niflheim surpass the level limit and become a World Enemy.

There once was a World Champion of Muspelheim who manage to turn himself into a World Enemy, one of the Seven Deadly Sins using a World Item. Thus his power grew into tremendous might to the point that he could fought evenly against thirty players by himself alone.

In the end, he was deleted by the developers and a new tournament was held to select a new candidate for the World Champion class.

But this time was different. Niflheim's World Champion was an Angel that didn't become one of the Ten Great Angels of the Tree of Lifebut a totally new one, theGod Slayer.

Base on the name alone one could guessed that the process of becoming the World Enemy involved the killing of some kind of god in a specific condition, but that may not be true as well.

Niflheim and Muspelheim, the first two primordial realms that came out of Ginnugagap, and the only two worlds which had theirs champions turned into World Enemy. What a coincident. This would become a memorable experience for the remaining players of the game.

Every players began to gather information about the ex-World Champion.

There wasn't much to find as information was a closely guarded secret. But there were things that could be inferred based on surfaced information.

What could be known was that the World Champion of Niflheim had aMale avatar, wearing a whitePurple Theme fancy suit with a Handsome teenager appearance with perfect jawline and have a Healthy white skin colour with a very long white hair, Has a bit narrowed Eyes with amethyst like colours, and A lean but muscular Body, has a heights of 6"4 and He's one of the Best Magic Caster on Yggdrasyl in terms of Fire power and Versatility.

His voice was that of an teenager with a fancy and noble like British accent.

**Eis Von Schnee **is an heteromorphic race, An Fallen Angel/Seraphim to be specific, Even though he is a fallen, his wings is still White due too Unknown reasons.

He is a Magic Caster with Hundreds of spells varies from Holy, Ice, Space magic and a bit of Death magics not including the Spells he got from the fallen enemies.

He also have a whooping 30 Super Tier spells and The reason he has hundreds of various spells because he have something similar like **Dark wisdom** of the undeads that let you get a low specific skill/spells from the fallen player.

He also have Very fast reflexes on casting spells and dodging attacks, Hard but not Impossible too learn in real life, and he's also scheming bastard.

The Ex-World Champion is also rumoured a professional Hacker but that isn't even confirmed yet due too his OP Stats and Abilities.

* * *

Eis Von Maxwell ( IRL in this Name ) was a Reincarnate 18 Yrs old Filipino Student from the Real World ( 2019 ), He is reincarnated baby in year 2126 from a High Class Family in Los Angeles, his parents are so rich that can waste hundred thousands of Dollars and not even batting an Eye on it.

his family are _very_ successful people that owned 66 High companies , and 99 Medium Companies across the globe with a whooping $ 9.8 Billion USD, £ 6.9 Billion pound Sterling and ¥ 20.9 Billion Yen per year.

He is the only son and the Heir of their Family ccompanies.

Eis have showbed High intelligence since he's a child because of his High comprehension skills and Photographic memories, due too this the parents were joyous and thank their god for giving them a Genius Munchkin.

His New family cherished, Refined and Spoiled him a lot and they teach him at the age of 4 about accountancy and Business management for their Family business.

Due too the constant Assassination attempts he's been home schooled instead of Going too schools like normal children, But Eis Didn't mind since he should be more grateful and glad that he won't change ( an Anti-social and loner in past life ), His mother was concerned about the social life of his son, but his father wasn't and Unexpectedly proud.

But there is just one tiny Problem... Everything is **Anime-ish...** including the People.

And he was shocked too find out that he is in the world of anime called **Overlord**.

He found this out when he was Searching Miscellaneous stuff for his Research, But he found an advertisement from his VR Google about a Certain VR game Called **Yggdrasyl**.

what's more shocking is that **My** parents owned it, But they hid it well from others and gave some clue on it that only my family know.

* * *

In The Large White themed Dining Hall with large Silver Chandeliers at the top and Maids around, In the large Circular Dining table Field with Various type of food, but only 3 persons were Eating.

A Handsome and Beautiful Middle age Couple's and A very Cute 4 year old Boy.

Mr. Maxwell / Dad : Son, Did you finish reading the gift I gave you...? how many Set did you finish.

The Silver Haired Middle age man Ask his 4 year old son as he sips his Wine from his Fancy Glass Grail.

Eis : Dad You've only gave it too me last weekend and the book was very thick, Though Im Half way finished at the Chemistry.

His just smiled and his mother said softly.

Mom : Come on Darling don't push our son, you know that he has no hobbies other than Reading and learning.

Dad : And that's one of the good thing about our son, Unlike the other kids showing off their Money and buying harlots on the streets-

Mom : Max A Maxwell ! , Mind your _language _in front of our Baby Boy.

Dad widened his eyes and apologised with a small smile with apologetic eyes.

Dad : erm, Sorry Son... I sometimes forgot that your a 4 year old, The way you speak is like an adult so I thought that your a Like a Business man or Employees of my Company... Business always give me stress and our meetings are always short.

Dad was right, Due too our massive business Mom and Dad are always busy from Management and Dealing our Competitors and assailants.

and I also Kept my Past life knowledge except my comprehension skills and Photographic memories, This is a High class family and Failures are not tolerated, of course I still need too act like a clueless Kid.

Eis : That's okay dad, I know about those words and Terms, Examples like P#rn hub, Sexual Intercourse, Etc.

I give a Sagely nod with Close Left Eye and my index and Thumb fingers on my Chin.

My mother and Father along with the maids gave a Priceless shocked expression and I swear I briefly Saw a Lightning Struck on their background.

As silence spreads the Dining hall my Mother Spoke Calmly but I saw an Ominous aura Around his body.

While Dad just Drink his wine with an Amused smile.

Eis : ( Oh im gonna wipe that Smirk dad Hehehe )

Dad : ...

Mom : ...

Mom : ...Where Did you Learn those words and Knowledge my little munchkin...?

I just Blinked in confusion and questionly said.

Eis : Hmm... I Don't see what's there to bw angry about mom, I mean... It's just Mating in human version, I Hacked Dads Internet account Since you put my Gear some restrictions thus limiting my 'Knowledge' from the Out side world... So I Hacked my father's 3rd Account and go too the History since I have no Idea what too search first, And not Surprisingly I found this new word and website called P*rn hub-

Dad : ***Fwwwhhhh/Spits his Drink Sfx***

Eis : And Found interesting knowledge such as Intercourse , Public Problem, Etc.

Dad : ...

Mother : ...Darling?

Dad : ...Yes, Sweet heart...?

Mother : Let's talk avout this in private later okay...?

Dad : ...Scheisse ( Sh*t )

While They finish their little talk I said.

Eis : Mom... Dad... Can I have a favour...?

I Said in a Pleading tone and Dad Silently thank me for the Save.

Dad : Now thats the first time I heard you Ask something new... Im glad Eis , and Of course My son what is it...?, anything for my little Prince.

Mother : You can Ask _Anything _My son, Don't worry about the Price.

they said sweetly.

Eis : you see... I Found out that other kids play This so called online games for stress relief... and I was fascinated about this Game called Yggdrasyl, I want too feel like those in Animes, I want too feel an Otherworldly sensations like an Overpowered Villain.

My parents sweat dropped, They know my taste of those kinds and Hate Nonsense Cliché Fairy Tales like those Heroes and Love, and i love the Rational and Genius villains Like a certain Mc From Death note, my father was about too argue about watching nonsense old Cartoons ( **A.N : **Cause Duh, the future ) and Watched Beside with me some times, And enjoyed it, and thank me for giving him a Cure for boredom.

Eis : But I read the Comments that there's P'kers killing the Weak, So I was thinking about it Dad, Can You give/buy me a _very_ professional hacker too hacked through the game.

Dad just give an Amused chuckle and said.

Dad : hehehe of course son, I would even Talk too tha 'Owner' about it.

Mom : Our Munchkin is Growing up ***Sniff***

I Smiled and Thank them before finishing my dinner and go to my room and sunk my face on my King size bed.

And Released an Evil Smirk.

Eis : ( Heh... He... hehehehhe Kukukukuku )

Eis : ***Muffled Chuckle***

Eis : ( And my folks just gave me a ticket through _God hood_, Normally my New Father wouldn't give me Nonsense gaming that affected my mind but the distraction made my father forgot, and as a Thanks, I'll create an Extra Avatars for my parents... Now Im gonna be The most powerful being that far surpass Ainz oal gown... After all, I got a _Bone_ to pick with him... heheheh )

He then hit Eye by the bed sheet accidentally making him rubbed it.

Eis : Aw... Huh... the Bone pun... heh... Aw my Eyes just got worsened... This Can't be any _Cornea._

( **A.N :**hehe get the pun? ,Hope you guys studied About The human Body especially the Parts of Eyes, How's the pun BTW )

( **A.N : **have Silver short hairt btw and wears A White hoodie and Short White pants)

* * *

-Status Sheet-

IRL Name : Eis Von Maxwell

Tag Name : Eis von Schnee

Race : Heteromorph ( Seraphim or Fallen angel )

Title : Ex-World Champion, World Enemy

Main Class : DPS Magic caster

Racial Skill ( From Secrat Classes like the Fallen Seraphim )

"**Heaven's Feel" ( Passive and Active )****-Effects -**

**-Passive-**

**Complete Mastery of Soul and Holy related Spells and Skills** : Extra **1-10** tier spells alonlongomith unique Skills, and some **5** Super tier spells

**Additional Mana** \- Mana Multiplied by **10**

**Mana** **Generator** \- Generates **10%** mana per minute

**True Immortality** : Get True Resurrection everytime you Died **12** Times without Negative Exp Side effects and cannot be Cancelled no matter what ( Even **WCI )**

**Cooldown** : 1 True Resurrection per **12 hrs****Complete Soul damaging Immunity :** self explanatory or say no too the Death Magic / spells on Yggdrasyl Etcetera Etcetera...**-Active-**

**Body Creation : **Creates an Exact Unconscious Clone of you and use it Too transfer your consciousness Incase you are cornered and Die.

**Maximum Clone : 5**

**Soul Transferring : **Transfers consciousness along with your Powers and the Host powers Momentarily, once you go back on your original body, cannot use the Host powers anymore.

Other Players or Mob : **30 minutes**Your own Clones : **permanent **

**Cooldown : 24 hours****Soul Manipulation : **Manipulate the person's soul ( Not in game but once the game ends, a big yes )

-Racial Jobs-

Fallen Angel **15**

Fallen Archangel **10**

Fallen Cherubim **5**

Fallen Seraphim **5**

-Jobs-

Mage **15**

War mage **15**

Wizard **10**

Imperial Wizard **10**

Holy Imperial Wizard **5**

-Sub Jobs-

Magic Swordsman **15**

Magic Sword master **10**

Magic Swordsaint **5**

Runes Smith Veteran **15**

Runes Smith Master **10**

Ancient Rune Master **5****-Parameters-**

Everything Exceeded except the Physical Damge which is 95. here's the Stats.

you'll see what i mean

* * *

**Hp**** = Exceeded Limits ( A* Class )**

**Mp = Exceeded Limits ( S* Class )**

**Phy. Damage = 95 ( B* Class )**

**Phy. Defense = 90 ( C* Class )**

**Magic Damage = Exceeded Limits**

**(B* Class)**

**Magic Defence = Exceeded Limits**

**(A* Class)**

**Resistance = 100 ( A* Class )**

**Speacial = Exceeded Limits( A~S * Class )**

* * *

Again, This is Varies types of fire power.

**??? : Anomaly**

**X - Cosmic level or Make Reality They're Bi*ch****S**

**S - Star level**

**A - ****Planetary level**

**B**** \- Continental Level**

**C - mountain level**

**D - City Level**

**E - *Sigh***

**F - Common Stuffs like Yggdrasyl monsters Level 1 - 60 Ish terms of Brute strength.**

**Small** = *****

**Medium** = *.*.

**High** = *.*.*

* * *

**Example The bomb that dropped in Hiroshima is Class : D**

* * *

**Low updates and please comment.**

**Peace**

..

..

..

**( / --" v "-)/**


End file.
